Operation:Revenge
by PrincessTYC15
Summary: sequel to Operation:Kill. Someone is out to get Xiao Lang and her parents but the person just so happen to be the daughter of the late Naruto and Sakura Uzamaki,Xing Na. Soon Xiao Lang will have to go on a mission to save her parents before its too late.
1. prologue

**WHOO HOO here it is the sequel to the most amazing story ever i just want to thank everyone for the nice reviews from punklovesrock, Estheriana, La Mariposa3795,sasodei-iz-awesome,and 2kindsofcrazy. You really were helped me complete the story .**

**On with the story. Disclaimer i donot own the show or the characters..just my genius plot.**

* * *

Prologue:

They'll pay

(Xing Na's POV)

They'll pay for what they did to me.

I've been waiting to do this for this to happen for awhile.

I look down at the graves that marked where their bodies lay.

I was only one year old when they were killed, but five when I was told of their death.

All I have left of them is a picture of them.

They were feared now they're dead...decomposing six feet underground.

I am now twelve years old now waited eleven years to kill these people now they will know how it feels...to lose their lives to feel pain.

You'll pay Uchihas…you'll pay.

* * *

(Xiao Lang's POV)

Here ends another school year another summer vacation when I possibly can't do a mission. I sighed in frustration.

The door opened, and in came my mother, Hinata Uchiha, "Xiao Lang can you help me with these bags" she said with a big bags in her hand.

I sighed and walked over to her,and I grabbed two bags and put them on the counter.

"Where's dad I thought he was with you when you guys went to the store" I wondered when i realized he wasn't with her.

"He was…then he got called on a mission when we were only half way home...so he had to leave."

Of course, my dad has always been called away, but he would be able to get the job done in at least 10 hours then come back...so i wasn't worried.

"So mom will this summer be the summer I get to do a mission....possibly." smiling with my most shiniest smiles and the puppy dog expression masked over my face.

My Mom just blinked a few times at me then...She laughed at what I'd said, thinking I possibly told a silly joke.

"Whats so funny" I asked.

"I'm sorry... it's what you said that was so funny." Then she started bursting out in laughter again this time...with tears coming down her eyes for laughing so hard.

"Mom this is a serious matter to me why are you laughing at my question...makes no sense how auntie Hanabi can let Jing Mei go on a mission but not me" I whined like a little child begging for candy.

"Xiao Lang I'm sorry...but it's just too early for you y-" she was then interrupted by a jingle.

She pulled out a small walkie-talkie.

"Yeah"

"We have a mission for you."

"I'm on it."

"Ok Xiao Lang I am going now....you know w-"

"Yeah, Yeah i know I'm left alone all the time no need to worry about me" I said very annoyed on how my parents still treat me like a child.

"Whatever" I mumbled underneath my breath and my mom dashed out the door.

This was pissing me off...all i can do is go on with my dreaming that someday I'll go on a mission...that will be the day my parents stop treating me like a baby.

* * *

**Ok, ok so it wasn't the longest you've seen but they'll be more just wait.**

**REVIEW or I will kill you(kidding) actually i will stop production of this story if you don't  
**


	2. Who was that

**Here it is here its the next chapter enjoy**.

**Sasuke: where am I in the story  
**

**Me: you are not here yet besides don't you want to hear your wonderful daughter in action.**

**Sasuke: No!!! my daughter can't be fighting she's too young she could die  
**

**Me: Too bad i want her to fight and if i want her to fight she's going fight damn it DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!**

**Sasuke:(whimpers)Yes**

**Itachi: Such a baby hey I just realized where am i at.**

**Me: Didn't you read the first one your dead dude**

**Itachi: I'M DEAD?!? how can somebody as sexy as myself die**

**Sasuke: I sniped you down**

**Itachi: Must be a reason why i look all ghosty**

**Sasuke: Such a loser**

**Me: I do not own Naruto or any thing...also enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Who was that?

Xiao Lang's POV

It's been a few hours since my mom had left on her mission.

It was boring all I did for fun was look out the window of my apartment…then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and my friends came in.

"Hey guys what's up" I asked them.

"Nothing really so…is this summer the summer when you finally do a mission with us" Jin Pao asked me.

I blinked a few times at them then...I laughed which made my friends a tad bit confused, and they thought i was crazy.

"Ummm…ok…what's so funny Xiao Lang" my cousin Jing Mei asked me.

" Oh no nothing is funny…that was my mom's answer actually when I asked her she blinked a few times then she started laughing at me like a crazy person."

"Wow girl your parents are strict" Kimiko said.

"Too overprotective, way too strict, and treat me like a baby…just the way I hate em."

"This is killing me maybe my mom can convince auntie Hinata possibly" Jing Mei said.

"I doubt even auntie Hanabi could convince my mom nor my dad Jing Mei…but thanks for trying to help actually."

"Speaking of your mom where she is...and your dad too" Shin asked.

"She and my dad are on a mission. "

"Well you are the daughter to the famous Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha...so now they get more an more missions."

"Yeah but I am the daughter of the famous couple who won't let their daughter go on one measly mission….life totally sucks."

* * *

Normal POV

Minutes later someone busted through sending shatters of glass every where.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch?"

"Where are they where are they…the Uchihas…where are they" Xing Na yelled out in frustration.

"The Uchihas…oh my parents aren't here...say you look like you are looking for a fight perhaps i could help you...if you know what i mean" Xiao Lang said holding an SMG in her hand.

"_I never leave home without it."_

"I don't think you will be much of a challenge….if I fight you" Xing Na said.

Xiao Lang laughed with a confused and angry Xing Na, and her friends in her midst.

"What the hell....what's so funny?"

"Well what's funny is because people who back down from a challenge against me mean they are cowards to fight me....you a coward pretending to be brave" I told her with the same kind of smirk i picked up form my dad.

"That's the way you want it to be huh then let's fight don't regret what you said when you die now."

"Hm I believe that you have it the other way around."

The Xing Na pulled out a pistol took out an SMG and the gun fight started.

The thing is my friends they didn't go for cover they stood there like the crazy people they were and watched.

"I hope your cousin knows she'll get in mega ultra trouble if she damages anything in the house." Kimiko told Jing Mei calmly as though she didn't give a damn what was happening.

"Yeah I know but she's my cousin not my sister so it's not my problem really…I don't live here remember."

Kimiko nodded in agreement.

The bullets were everywhere and vases were breaking everywhere.

Xiao Lang ran behind her mom's favorite chair for cover while Xing Na was shooting it up.

"Ok I'm really dead now." She shot up quickly from the behind the chair and started shooting at Xing Na again. A few minutes later they ran out of ammo.

"Dammit I'm out….you're an interesting person I may want to fight you again farewell", and she went out the window flying through the air with her jetpack on her back.

"Ok I'm going to say this…WHO THE HELL WAS THAT."

"That was Xing Na Uzamaki" Kimiko said.

* * *

Xiao Lang's POV

I look out the window dazed at what happen then I finally yell, "WHO THE HELL WAS THAT."

Kimiko spoke up, "That was Xing Na Uzamaki."

"Who the hell is she…she…just came up in my apartment, and she just wanted to fight my parents....then she shot up my apartment...I just got resurrected for doing something...now I'm going to die(its an exageration)."

"Oh my gosh…she doesn't know" Kimiko told everyone.

"I Don't know what, what's going on what don't I know."

"I'll tell you...your parents didn't want to tell you but I'm gonna" Jing Mei said.

Xiao Lang turned her attention to her cousin.

"About eleven years ago Xing Na's parents were killed, and she was only one year old when they died....she found out when she was five."

"What does this have to with me and my parents?"

"Your parents killed her parents that's what it has to do with you" I froze up. _  
_

_"This girl is has wanted her revenge on my family for that long."_

" Can't say I blame her...would have done the same still doesn't make sense still my parents had a job to do."

"She doesn't care it's that she never got a chance to meet her parents now she's after auntie and uncle… and possibly you too."

This was great not only am I not able to go in missions…I got a revenge thirsty girl after me too…this summer is gonna be sweet..almost sweet.

* * *

Xing Na's POV

So the Uchiha's have conceived a playmate for me huh.

This is going to be sweet not only can I kill the Uchihas I can kill their child also they can all be together in the sky.

But first I need to get something that I believe my father would leave for me.

* * *

Normal POV

Xing Na walked to the door of a mansion that happened to be guarded.

"I'm sorry little girl you can't go in here" One of the guards told her.

"Apparently you don't know who you are talking to I believe.

"Yea I do its a little kid who needs to stay out of grownups business."

Then the guards went inside the mansion and closed the door behind them.

Xing Na chuckled, "They have no idea who they are messing with."

Xing Na put a microchip on the door and in three seconds the door exploded. The associates were ready with their guns ready to fire till Xing Na appeared out of the smoke. "Like I said apparently you have no idea who I am…I am Xing Na Uzamaki….I am the daughter of Naruto and Sakura Uzamaki. The associates eyes were in shock, "Its really you Ms. Uzamaki." An old man said.

"Yeah its me I'm back and ready to take over this drug business."

"All hail Xing Na Uzamaki." the old man yelled.

The associates bowed, "All hail Xing Na Uzamaki."

"Its good to be in charge."

* * *

**Now here ends a chapter it might have been as good so sorry.**

**Sasuke: You destroyed Hinata's favorite chair.**

**Me: And?**

**Sasuke: SHE'S GOING TO KILL YOU**

**Me: No she's not she's gotten softer since eleven years ago**

**Hinata: _(Busts in with rocket launchers in her hand)_**

**Sasuke: I told ya**

**Me: Uh-oh**

**Hinata: You made my daughter destroy my favorite chair._(fires a rocket)_**

**Me:_(dodge it)_ Man what the hell are you killing me over a damn chair**

**Hinata: Um yes i am _DIE!!!(fires a rocket)_**

**Me:don't forget to review_(runs away)_**

**Hinata:Get back here_(runs after me)_**

**Itachi: You wife is crazy**

**Sasuke: Yeah...but that is why i love her  
**

**Me: Reveiw please...she found me  
**


	3. The Plan

**WOW, here I am back again now I hope you are ready for a good chapter.**

** Also again I am so sorry about what happen to my story I just fixed it so here is good chapter. **

**So here here you are the best story in the world I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto just this genius plot**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Plan

Xiao Lang's POV

We were still talking about how we were go and deal with a situation into when the sun passed the hills. That was when my parents came home with shock in their face, and staring at us like we were aliens or something.

"Um Xiao Lang" Jing Mei told me pointing to boiling mad people called my parents.

"Uh Oh…h-hi M-Mom…and D-Dad."I said nervous as hell.

"What the hell happened to my apartment." She yelled out.

She looked around to that her beautiful house…well apartment destroyed.

"U-um well you see um…tell her Jing Mei." I said pushing my cousin towards my parents.

"Well u-um you see w-we were doing this project for um school to…make a homemade gun and we tried to see if it would work...and here you go t-this mess" Jing Mei said with a smile.

I could tell my parents were not buying it due to the way their faces were still in anger. I put my hand on my cousins and shook my head in disappointment.

"Jing Mei…lying isn't your thing."

Her smile disappeared to sadness as the others agreed with me.

"Children it is better if you go home….now." The children understood what she meant, and dashed out that door super quickly, leaving me to face the wrath of my parents.

"Thanks a lot," I muttered under my breath.

When the door closed, my parents exploded on me and could not believe I would do such a thing, and garbling other nonsense a parent would be saying. I wanted to tell them what truly happened but if I did tell them, they would put me under constant surveillance so for my on sake I decided to keep my mouth.

"Are you even listening to us?" My Mom yelled.

I shook out of my trance and came back to the reality that I just came to hate, and to see my mom's angry face in front of me.

"Huh" I said confusingly.

"I just want to know what happened, and I want the truth," she yelled out to me.

I shook my head refusing to tell them what had just happened to her what she calls her "beautiful apartment." Soon the scariest person in the world my Dad came so close to my face I could smell his minty breath.

"What happened and I want to know now." He said calmly and angrily as he could.

I swear I think my is the devil in disguise, but me I inherited also his cool attitude and personality so I calmly shook my head no refusing to tell him anything he wanted know. I refused to be put under watch because of one thing that went wrong. My parents got super angry and I though they were gonna blow lava out their head and ears. I promise you that was how mad they were. Then what they said that made Xing Na my enemy forever.

"You wanna play tough we can play tough too…you are forbidden to leave this house." My mom told me.

"Well technically it's a apartment building…and WHAT!?!?!"

"That's right, no TV, no phone, and no friends."

I was furious there was no way I was gonna stay in this house being bored like the school year was, but there was a good reason why I could not tell… they just couldn't know it.

"You wanna don't wanna tell us be that way…also you are gonna clean up this entire mess."

"WHAT!?!?! That will take me a couple of weeks to a month to get this done…that's not fair."

"Well I want to tell you something now Xiao Lang life ain't fair." Man that bitch got me into more trouble if I find her she will regret coming through that window.

* * *

Xing Na's POV

It felt to totally good to boss a bunch of adults around I mean their have been some traitors in my crew of associates, who I didn't show mercy to kill because of their disloyalty.

People around know if they want to keep their life they had better listen to what I say.

Now that is done and good I get started on my plan.

I pulled out a phone that could imitate anyone's voice I like.

Just a little gift mommy and daddy gave me before they…passed.

I hated to say the word "kill" if it just so happens to be in a sentence with my parents in it, but then it made me realize that it made want to kill the Uchihas even more.

Ok, I was getting off subject now I had to put my plan in action, and now's the time to do it.

I opened the phone and dialed Hinata Uchiha's number.

* * *

Normal POV

Hinata's phone beeped, and she opened.

"Hinata here."

"Hinata this is Lady T (Tsunade) we have a situation that just happens to involve Sasuke too."

"I will give the details of the mission what is the situation."

"There is somebody involved with the late Naruto Uzamaki and we've gotta shut down Naruto's work for good….they are to be in Hong Kong, China go there, and you know what to do."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Good over and out."

"Sasuke we've got a mission." Hinata told him.

"Ok let's go."

"Ok Xiao Lang we have a mission I want to be cleaning this mess up while were gone." Hinata told Xiao Lang

"Whatever" Xiao Lang muttered loud enough the two to hear.

"Ok let's go and the two were out the door. Xiao Lang sighed in frustration, "Might as well get this mess out of the way now."

* * *

Xing Na's POV

I laughed cruelly at the plan I just hatched, they have no idea what is going on, and I just cannot wait to finish them off.

This is going to be exciting; I just wish my parents were here with me.

Then they could see my crowning achievement but sadly, they are not.

This is for them my parents I just wait…the excitement is getting to me. I laugh cruelly again.

* * *

**Well there you go my next chapter it was good huh. Now you give me reviews right.**

**I know you will because if you do not we might have very, very angry author on your hands.**

**I was just kidding sheesh can you not just take a joke.**


	4. Maybe its time

**Well here it, here it is my next chapter sorry it took so long but now you can get some good stuff.**

**Sorry I took so long anyways it will not be so long so don't get mad about this chapter there is more where it will come from**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in the series just the plot.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Maybe its time

Hinata and Sasuke were in their jet plane on their way to Hong Kong. Sasuke was driving the plane while Hinata was deep in though about something.

"Um Sasuke I've been thinking of something…and I need your opinion."

"Hm what is it." Sasuke asked.

"I think…maybe it's time."

"Time for what" Sasuke wondered, "Time for Xiao Lang…to go on her first mission."

Sasuke's eyes widened in disbelief and shock, he looked in her eyes trying to find out if his wife was just messing with his head, but they were full of sureness and seriousness. Sasuke put the jet on autopilot, and stared at his wife, "Who are you and what have you done with my wife."

"Sasuke I'm totally serious about this," Hinata told him.

"No I don't think so," Sasuke said.

"Why not."

"Easy… she isn't ready."

"Well, I think she is ready" Hinata yelled.

"Well I think she isn't." Sasuke yelled.

Silence then took over the conversation then Hinata spoke up. "How old were when you started you were at Konaha" Hinata asked softly.

"That is not the sub-""HOW OLD WERE YOU!"

"15" Sasuke admitted.

"Right only four years apart from how old Xiao Lang is."

Sasuke was silent for he knew that his wife was right.

"We have taught her everything we know…she is a professional in the arts of assassination ever since she was only seven years old, and was able to do it all in a few months which we were able to learn in a year, and a half now that is pretty impressive for a little girl that age."

Sasuke still kept his mouth shut just soaking in every work and feeling regretful not letting his daughter go on missions when she was ready, and he kept listening to Hinata's words.

Hinata continued on,"She's been ready for a mission years ago, but we kept her harbored in that apartment because we kept thinking she isn't ready…well you know what I believe so even though I believed she was not ready, and now you should too, I mean you're her father you should be encouraging her…Sasuke I want you to think about that."

He did and for a long time too. He was amazed on how much Hinata changed on her decision on if their daughter should go on a mission now….but yes Hinata was right.

"Alright I think you might be right about what you said" Sasuke said. Hinata stared at her husband in shock…she could not believe it.

"You're right… I've been afraid to put her on a mission now…it could be time….she could start when we get back.

Hinata's smile was wide, super wide, and gave Sasuke a passionate kiss on the lips. "We're here," Sasuke said pointing to the fortress where they were to meet their doom

* * *

**Here it came here it goes the end of a short but good chapter please review even if it was such a short chapter it will keep me wanting write more chapters.**


	5. Have been fooled

Wow you guys I am sorry for not updating this sooner I am so sorry but anyways here it is the next chapter t other story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 4: Have been fooled

Normal POV

They looked down at the fortress that was surrounded by water. Sasuke pressed a button that made the jet invisible.

"You ready for this" Hinata asked.

"You ask a silly question of course…I'm ready to stop Uzamaki's connection once and for all."

Hinata rolled her eyes at her husband. They landed close to the ocean, jumped out quickly, and hid behind the rocks. They looked to see two guards and it stuck to their coats. The two guards looked at the small mini-chip then widened their eyes and before they could scream, they exploded and blew off the door.

"Whoa…c'mon lets not stare at their guts all day," Sasuke said then they headed in.

* * *

They finally reached the main room something was not right to Hinata.

"Wait something isn't right…I can feel it" Hinata said.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said, then the dark room lit up in lights then out of nowhere guards apprehended the two in a put them in hand cuffs. They had broken out of cuffs before but this time was different...they could not break out of them.

"Don't bother to try to break them you won't ever smash them." A voice yelled out.

"Who are you show your self," Hinata demanded. The voice came to face to the couple, and it was none other than Xing Na Uzamaki. Their eyes widened in surprise and shock.

"No" Sasuke whispered hoarsely.

"It can't be your-"

"Xing Na Uzamaki daughter of Naruto and Sakura Uzamaki…how right you are…I'm amazed that even the greatest assassins in the world know who I am...i feel as though its an honor for me."

"You can't be alive we saw a picture of your dead body when you were a baby telling us the bloodline of Uzamaki's were over" Hinata explained.

"You mean you saw a picture of another baby that my associates ruthlessly killed years ago....that's what kind of lengths links they went to make sure no one knew of me."

Sasuke and Hinata eyes were wide eyed, amazed, and shocked on how they would kill a person who just happened to be baby…the world just didn't make sense to the anymore...these people in front of them must be demons they thought. "They had to fake my death so I could so they could train to take over the family like I was destined to do, and also get my revenge on you," Xing Na said then she chuckled.

"Now lets go on to the main topic…why are here in my fortress."

"Lady T told there still connections of Uzamaki's that we had to take them or that one person out…if you know what mean" Hinata said.

"Oh your right about one thing…there is a last connection to my Daddy that just happens to me you probably know that but there is one thing you don't know, it was me pretending to be Lady T assigning you this mission to this fort so I could ambush you and take you out myself…now lets go on with program with me killing you."

Then an associate spoke up, "Um Lady Uzamaki…I say we should wait until they lose hope."

"Hm why do you say this?" Xing Na asked.

"Even though you try to kill them they will still try to fight you…so if you take all their weapons and put the two in the dungeon they will eventually have a broken spirit, and won't even bother trying to escape knowing all hope is lost then you can execute them your self."

"How long do you think it will probably take…5 days or less I am sure of it."

"Hmmm….I LOVE IT...take them to the dungeon, but first search them for weapons I am sure they are flooded with things."

The guards checked their every part of their and everywhere they looked there was at least one weapon in that place, then they grabbed them and put them in the dungeon. They could not believe it they had outsmarted by a 12 year old, it was embarrassing but at the same time they had hand it to her she was the daughter of the Uzamaki's, so there they sat hoping they would be able to get out eventually.

* * *

Xiao Lang's Apartment

Xiao Lang's POV

Aw, man this stinks I have to clean this entire mess by myself, and I bet they have the place wired just to make sure I don't leave…man I hope their happy. They are their poor precious daughter like a slave anyways it was not my fault. I groaned in anger realizing I was not even done it pissed me off, and it was nighttime. Something in the pit of my made me think something was wrong with my parents. This knot in my stomach made feel bad just thinking bad thoughts. I then realized my parents were one of the top assassins they would not let any thing stop I now knew they were ok…I felt sure but at the same time I was unsure…man I think like dad at times. I just decided I was going to go to bed and maybe they will be here tomorrow after I was tired of cleaning I was just going to sleep.

* * *

Whew here it is all of chapter 4 yes its short but I can make longer ones if that's what you want….now bring on the reviews please….don't make me beg now.


End file.
